


Mile High

by tentacleproctologist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Futanari, GTS, Hyper Ass, Other, consensual voring, filling a pool with jizz, hyper balls, hyper breasts, hyper cock, it says mile high but no one acts like a highschooler is that okay in todays society?, school au, this is just a fetish list isnt it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentacleproctologist/pseuds/tentacleproctologist
Summary: Sometimes a child is born Hyper, and the tax system just cant handle the passions and sizes of these uniquely gifted children. For those lost lambs there is Mile High, also known as Betty Crockers School for the Exceptionally Gifted. Finally a place for people to be free to grow into who they were meant to be.
Relationships: Aradia Megido/Terezi Pyrope, Damara Megido/Meenah Peixes, Jade Harley/Feferi Peixes
Kudos: 6





	1. Class Begins

The bell rang as the student’s shuffled into Room 469. Or rather, tried to.

“Stop pushing gillbreath!” Jade said, shoving Feferi as she tried to squeeze through.

“Suck on my Urchins.” The fuchisa empress to be said, the twos herms finding their earth scraping balls squezing between, as the old idiom goes.  
“Someone’s rocks and a doorframe”.

In mile high this saying meant, stuck between a impossible task and a large one. OR alternatively, two herms got stuck together between a doorframe again.

“Is she really related to us?” Roxy of the hourglass twins said staring at the squabbling form of Feferi, her clevage doubling as a bookstand as she lay upon the large rear of her younger sister.

Rose shrugged, her dimunitive frame seeming to mock the fact that her bubble butt was a roomier seat then most chairs, a fact Roxy was demonstrating. “Personally I figured the fact we were different species probbably was more telling. But you never know with mother.”

Eventually the standstill between the ballsy blockers was concluded when they found themselves sent flying, their large nuts guranteeing their knees were safe if nothing else.

“Now no need to fight.” The bright Cheshire smile of Joan Egbert implying a innocence that her wobbling belly proved otherwise. “You might find yourselves tripping over each other.” Joan said with a cackle as she wobbled to her seat.

Grumbling, the two made their way to the corner seat, unfortunately next to each other.

“Shouldn’t you be going to bathroom to beat your meat your bloat fetishist.” Feferi said glaring at the human.

Jade smiled, her expression somewhat unreadable due to the fog covering her glasses. “Why should I when I see a toilet right in front of me.”

Before things could get ugly, they felt a large tap.

“Not to be a bother, but… could the two of you move, your cocks are blocking my seat.” Vriska said, nervously twisting her left index fingers, all three of them. The 6 armed honor student as mousy as a 8 foot tall girl could get.

In silence the two turned to face the class, their erect cocks adding to the dried white and purple already on the desk.

Vriska pretended she didn’t see that and ran along.

“Alright sit down and preferably shut up first.“ The room quieted quickly as the black suit of Vriska’s… “father”, Mrs Mindfang. The giant of a woman sat, tossing her hat on the desk as long hair grazed the floor as she lit a cigerette.

“Alright then, who’s turn it is to do show and tell.” No one spoke, the last person was Tavros and she ended up in a wheelchair.

“Alright, fine, I’ll pick. And they won’t be happy with it.” Mindfang said before she noticed the wavering hand of one Aradia Megido.

“Alright, atleast one of you has some guts.” Aradia headed up, before her hand was grasped by the worried hands of Terezi Pyrope, her large breasts streatching her “personalized” uniform. 

“Aradia, please don’t, you’ll die.”

Aradia gave her a look and yanked her hand away. “I can handle this. Relax.”

Aradia walked to the front of the class, unbuttoning her shirt and loosening her corset, allowing her pale beach ball of a belly to wobble before everyone.

“My name is Aradia Megido and for today’s show and tell I will be showing off my belly.”

Mindfang whistled. “Very nice, but of course its execution that matters.” The troll said, her pants already unzipped to show a large gray-blue beast stiffening in the cold air.

Terezi gulped.


	2. Swim Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Aradia narrowly avoids certain death by orgasm, everyone enjoys a nice swim break, but when two size queens get in a literal dick measuring class, will the pool be big enough for both of their egos?
> 
> And whose going to clean up the mess? I certainly don't want to!

Mindfang frowned as the shrill whistle of the class bell interrupted her little show and tell performance.   
“Well shit, looks like we won’t get to see if your belly gets any bigger after all.”  
Mindfang said giving Aradia’s gut a slap, watching the large belly slosh from the impact. “Class dismissed head on over to gym class.” There was some murmurs from the more sadistic members of the class room, with a audible complaint from Eridan about losing a bet about someone popping as a sobbing with relief Terezi latched onto Aradia.  
Jade pouted, she hated Gym, especially since bubble balls bitch Peixes was always better at her at it. Jade pulled out another wipe as she tried to scrub the cumstains off her desk even as her horse cock dribbled more onto it. Thinking about Feferi always worked her up. Whatever, the desk was clean enough.  
Mindfang waited for the classroom to clear out. “I know you rang the bell early you know.” She said to an apparently empty room.   
“We can’t have another hospitalization.” The slightly wrinkled figure of Principal Crocker said as she slinked into the room. “I know how overzealous you are when you are erect.” Crocker said gliding a hand over a bulging vein on the trolls overly thick shaft. “Plus I can’t have you sharing my toys.”  
Mindfang snorted a blush forming over her face as she looked at her human employer. “So I’m your toy?”  
Crocker leaned in close, placing a small kiss on the teacher. “Always.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
A shrill whistle was heard as Meenah waved the class in, the tip of the giantess’s cock head bobbing above the pool’s surface. Given the hyper bodies of the student body it would have been disastrous to do sports such as football, not to mention the structural damage rope climbing would cause when the climbers were several tons. Gym class had been limited to entirely aquatic activities as a result, in order to preserve life, limb, and continuous funding from the institution’s benefactors. After all, it lets these unusually heavy girls feel slightly weightless for once. Plus they don’t need to install a drain for the cum. So it was relatively cheap. Well since it’s size has been compared to the indian ocean it’s not that cheap at all.  
How DOES this school get it’s funding?  
“Alright twerps.” Meenah said indicating the somewhat nervous line of students, their one piece bathingsuits stretched with their enhanced packages, whichever part of the body they may be on. “Today is a free swim. If you don’t piss me off you can do whatever you want. Now go exercise you fatties.”  
Jade jumped in, mostly bob awkwardly in the water as the buoyancy of her testicles prevented most of her leg movement,  
“Heehee, buoy someone shore is in a situation.” Feferi said, the aquatic troll effortlessly swimming circles around the doggy paddling farmer. “What’s the matter? Never learned how to move your legs though those bloated whales you call a nutsack?” Feferi said squeezing the offending lycra coated breeders. “Don’t humans neuter bitches like you anyway? I bet you could swim better without 10 kilos of spunk weighing you down.” Feferi said with a smile as the outline of her cock through the swimsuit became more prominent.  
Jade scowled. “Oh please, they need these puppies so I can stud needy bitches like you. Besides, aren’t your blubber-balls as encumbering as mine, chum-for-brains?”  
Feferi scoffed. “I actually trained to swim rather than spend all my time sticking my dick inside Ampora. If you weren’t so concerned with making little swimmers you might actually be one.”  
Jade scowled as her cock stretched, she was so worked up. “Sounds like someone is bitter that she never gets to let hers out as much. No wonder yours look so bloated! I could give your swimmers lessons if you admit I’m a better fuck than you.”  
Feferi growled, fuchisa seeping into the water around her as her erect cock bumped into Jade’s erect horse cock. “All the blood rushed to the wrong head Harley, perhaps I could trade my swimming lessons for your swimmer lessons but only if you admit you just want my cock balls deep in your untouched snatch.”  
“Eat cum and die Fishbreath.”  
“You’d want me to touch your hoursecock wouldn’t you Stalliongirl?”  
RIIIIIIIP.  
Meenah’s whistle gave the two squabbles a brief second of warning as the Loch Ness Teacher lifted the two out of the water, their ruined swimsuits allowing their cocks to flop in the cool air as they were dropped unceremoniously outside the pool.  
“I told you to exercise, not flirt. If you lovebirds want to dirty the pool thats fine by me, but you both know damaging school uniforms is a violation.” Meenah said with a sneer. She hated putting effort into this job, and shit, it didn’t even come with dental.  
~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later the two students, still in their tattered swimsuits, stood in the empty yawning mass of the pool. “You can get out when the pool is clean.” Meenah said, her several meter frame all the more daunting when it stood atop a 80 foot deep tool. “Soap, mops, fill it, I don’t care. I’m taking a nap.”  
Jade glared at Feferi as soon as the pounding footsteps ceased. “This is all your fault you know.” Jade said pushing her finger into Feferi’s tit. “You kept feeling up my balls and getting me worked up.”  
Feferi pouted. “Oh like your little moans of protest weren’t at least twice as arousing. I think someone owes me an apology.”  
Jade rolled her eyes. “Oh I apologize for not remembering what a desperate little whore you were for my dick.”  
Feferi seethed. “And I apologize for you being such a dickslave that you’re just begging to be touched.”  
The two glared at eachother before Jade lept up and kissed the fish troll, the confused troll only hesitating a split second before reciprocating, their cocks swelling with blood between the two of them, the two heads pressing between each other until the two finally broke away from each other, a string of drool connecting both pair of heads.   
“Soo…” Jade said after a moment’s pause. “I suppose you will want those lessons now. “  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Honey you keep trying to use breaststroke. You need to use side stroke in your condition.” Feferi said as she turned her girlfriend sideways, her large and probably pregnant belly brushing up against Jade’s.  
“Oh how silly of me teddybear. I am so glad you agreed to help me out.” Jade said her eyes sparkling as she swam through the white and tyrian filled pool, their sexual study session almost flooding the pool with pure sperm. Apparently the afterglow really kicked in giving how the two were acting around each other.  
Meenah blinked, having woke up halfway through their sex session. Well at least the pool was filled. She’ll just… leave it like this, none of the horny students would care.


	3. I'm Bigger!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade and Feferi's little antics have landed them permanent pool cleaning duty. But can these hot heads keep their cool when, oh wait never mind they already started fucking.
> 
> This wasnt really a anything but It gets its own chapter because I wrote it after all the other stuff, it was a caption to this:
> 
> https://rule34.paheal.net/post/view/2030850#search=audiophilekitsune
> 
> Note, its porn. SUPRISE!

“Feferi, get your stupidly huge dick off my face.” Jade forced her words through a face full of fish.   
“Whats the matter Harley?” Feferi said with a smile as the rubbed the molted head of Jade’s horsecock. “Is the smell distracting you? You can give up you know.” After their tryst in the pool they kept up their mutual relationship of satisfaction, but Jade was so STUBBORN on being the one to penetrate Fef, even though she’d look lovely with cock-veins bulging through a distended stomach…  
Jade frowned as she did her best to grip the weighty rod… it DID smell great… NO! Focus Harley, Feferi is just trying to get you to empty your balls first so she’d be able to fuck you instead of the other way around, you had to stay strong!  
“Whoopsies, I shore am clamsy!” Feferi said as her arm slipped into Jade’s cumslit, her arm easily sinking to the gaping urethra.  
Well she tried.  
“Ffffuck you Feferi!” Jade moaned as she spilled first cum, Feferi being knocked over on her ass, as her arm was blasted out along with a few gallons of horse spunk.   
“Ow hey!” Feferi cursed as her back slammed into the pool tile, her upper body covered in shadow as her cock towered over her. “Nononon-” SPLAT! The royal scepter, unable to stand on its own weight, flopped atop the squirming princess pinning the princess under her own virility as it shielding her from Jade’s copious load.  
“Ha… I still won.” Feferi said as she saw Jade’s flaccid cock through the white cum dripping around her. “Now kelp me up.”  
“No… it’s not over yet.” Jade said clutching her drooling cock, envisioning Proffessor Lalonde and her valleys of cleavage, the Lalonde twins rubbing her equine shaft… Jade’s cock filled with blood, the sensitive shaft steadily rising as she kept her daydreams up. Eridan sucking her dry with that ditzy look she gets when she sucks dick. Feferi, speared on her cock, moaning her name as sweat stained her wedding dress…  
Wait what? Jade thought as her eyes flied back open, clutching her twitching shaft, her cock painfully hard, even harder then when she started this contest. “Well looks like I am still in the running, and you shore are in a whale lot of bubble.” Jade sad as she lugged her floor scrapping balls over to Feferi, rubbing the massive cock with her own, lubed by the foul smelling spunk permitting the air.  
Feferi bit back a moan as she found herself in a bad spot, stupid Jade and her stupidly ridiculous stamina. Feferi moved her feet, feeling the heat emitting off Jade’s swollen balls as she massaged them with her feet, causing Jade to bite her lip. The game was still on, and she would be damned if she lost.  
Meenah watched the two students with a bored expression eyeing the 16th tattered swimsuit they broke this month, ever since they got detention they have been breaking swimsuits every gym class, and every time they spend their pool cleaning duty doing this. Maybe it was on purpose?   
Meenah sighed, she needed to get laid.


	4. A Teacher's Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damara, the only 'normal' person in a very exceptionally sized faculty, has had enough of being surrended by walking hormonically charged teases. When will she get a sexy chapter? Its now, this is that chapter.

“Ugh… class again.” Damara, the short computer science teacher groaned, slumping on her desk as the bell run. She hated class.  
Mile High was a school specifically catering to the hyper population, those rare 1% whose bodies defied logic and reality in favor of pure immensity and sexual desire. However that didn’t necessarily mean the staff themselves were hyper, (though hypers did seem to instinctively seek other hypers). Case in point, Damara Megido.  
She remembered when she had dreams, she going to be a game designer for some bigshots in japan, instead she had to move to the states and take this teaching job to help pay for her student loans.  
“Hey sis!” Aradia as always, was the first in her class, her belly entering a few feet before she did, the large rotund grey flesh larger than it’s usual beach ball size. 

“Hello Aradia, spit Terezi out.” Damara said without looking up from her desk, lest she break the self pity party.  
Aradia’s jaw hinged open as Terezi’s climbed it’s way out of her bestie, the teal blood’s clothes transparent from the saliva and digestive juices drenching her. “Sorry Miss Megido, I just sprained my ankle in gym class and Aradia was help-”  
“Uh huh.” Damara said, her left hand searching her desk for a magazine to read. Bullshit, every fucking day Terezi comes up with some excuse about why she had to spend her recess and lunch period in her best friend’s gut. Aradia ate her homework, she didn’t get any sleep yesterday (That was probably true actually, Damara knew this because they were the reason SHE didn’t get any sleep, fucking boarding schools and their thin walls), Aradia had a stomach ache and Terezi wanted to help, all bullshit. “Just take your seats and we’ll wait for the others to fill in.”  
Terezi walked to her desk (Without a limp Damara noted) as Aradia tooked the seat next to her, the others then started to file in, Eridan still in her cheerleader outfit, Joan taking her seat before anyone saw her came in, and Deva slinking in, the pixie-cut artist no doubt having pulled another all nighter in front of a easel.  
“Seats.” Damara said glaring at the late comer, the tanned human not so much sitting as collapsing into the chair.. Damn everyone was getting a date nowadays, stupid hypers and their ridiculously sexy bodies, Damara pulled out her laptop, a rather old cracked machine that’s been with her for years, every 3 years or so she’ll butcher last year’s model and use them to replace the oldest parts of the laptop.  
“Alright dorks, open Crockpot and go to the class website.” Damara said as she opened an old scbl file on Scribble. “Now as you can clearly see here, except for you Eridan close out of Oldways, the site has been updated with a new project, this project will teach you how to add images to your websites and no you can’t post your own nudes.” Damara droned on as she filed in a few lines, of her manga, filling out Nepe-chan’s arms (all 8 of them which meant way too many fuckin hands) as she ran her 80 fingers through Gam-senpai’s tangled mane.  
“I don’t care about the Vampirate Aristocracy.” Nepe-chan said as tears fell down her face upon her bountiful cleavage… the one in the middle not the 2 on each side… and on the top row, the ones a bigger size than the others.  
“Nepe…Nepe-chan.” Gam-sempai said, her face a indigo blush as the tattooed swashbuckling socialite gazed into the sparkling eyes of her muse.  
“Hold it!!” The door was busted open as Earl Harley of the Liquid Folks barged in. “I declare this marriage to be in violation of the Treaty of…”  
…Wait where was harley? The real Harley, not the one in the manga.  
“Class, why hasn’t Harley and Peixes arrived yet?” Damara said, saving and closing her work.  
“Oh they are in detention still, Meenah makes them clean her pool.” Terezi said, still wiping a bit of the saliva coating her.  
“Meenah? You mean the gym teacher? Alright I’ll get them,go do a free study.” Damara said, the short troll heading out of class. “Continue the lesson as I am gone.”  
Aradia and Terezi looked at each other before switching windows back to there Sinocracy 3 game. “Okay Terezi I’ll work together with you on the Orgy Archspell if you share your claim on the Vibratonium deposit.” Aradia said as she sent a contingent of Alternazonian Flesh-warpers to “Cultivate” Eridan’s Orcish Whorecenaries in the popular strategic civ-sim.  
“Oh look guys.” Joan said from Damara’s computer. “Earl Harley’s attacking on Nepe-chan and Gam-senpai’s wedding.”  
“No way, didn’t the Earl’s infatuation with Nepe-chan get resolved when God-head Crocker awakened?” Deva said, the pixie cut girl peeking from behind Joan’s gut.  
“No wait, sure Earl doesn’t love Nepe-chan, but her hyperinum powers are still necessary to give the Liquid Folk bodies to survive the Aristocracy’s Thirst Crusade.” Gamzee pointed out, peeking from between the other side of Egbert.  
Meanwhile Damara huffed as she finally reached the large doors of the Gym, truth to be told she never actually met the Gym teacher, though she heard rumors about her. She probably wasn’t that big though, Damara thought as she opened the door, the student’s tended to exaggerate.  
Damara reeled from the sounds of sex and the intense smell of spunk in the air, and this was from someone who had to do a year teaching the hypers going through puberty. Looking down she saw her two truants fucking in the massive pool, a large lake of white and tyrian pooling around the two’s knees.  
“Disgusting aren’t they, they do this every day during detention, “ A voice complained behind her. Damara looked up… and up… and up. Meenah stood over the doorway, the double doors easily fitting between her legs as her the giantess loomed over Damara like a mountain.  
“Wow you… you’re tall.” Damara stated staring at the gym teacher.  
“No shit, really?” Meenah said, the school shaking as she took a knee to peer at the troll. “Maybe you’re just short.”  
You know, Damara thought as she looked into the kaiju like troll, she was actually kindof cute in a horrifying way. “So… do you ever leave the gym?”  
Meenah nodded, “Oh sure, The pool can be removed to lead to the ocean, I then just swim my way to shore. Infact I was going to do that once these two are done.” She said motioning to the still fucking duo down stairs.   
“Well I’d love to go with you sometimes. Damara said, blushing at the giantess. “I could use a break from time to time.”  
Meenah smiled, a row of gleaming teeth each the size of Damara herself. “Same here.”  
Classes away.  
“Do you think Ms Megido is ever coming back?” Joan said looking at the clock on Damara’s laptop. “It’s been a half hour.”

“Who cares?” Eridan said as she stared at the game over screen, Aradia having swept the poor seadweller in their video game.


End file.
